Bliss
by mysweetfetish
Summary: "Would fate be so good to let us meet; And again share the love so sweet. Yet this time I swear for no mistake; To give you happiness until my last breath." sequel to "Heartache"
1. Chapter 1

"Bliss"

**Pairing: Aomine X Kise**

Fandom: Kuroko no Bauke

Chapter 1

The weather was fine. With the sun up in the sky shining brightly as it kissed against the tinted wall glass of the place. The loud sound of airplane taking off could be heared clearly. Packed with a lot of people, the airport lobby was busy with the noisy atmosphere. Aomine, who just got back from a basketball tournament, felt dizzy. It seemed that he was still not used to travelling by plane. Dripping sweats fell from his forehead down to his face despite the cold air conditioned environment. His face contorted betraying the irritation he felt. After the game they took part in, he hurriedly came back home ahead without his teammates. "As unsociable as ever" they said before he left.

_Who gives a fuck!_ He whispered silently.

He started playing basketball almost five years ago after he entered University. Taking Architecture as his major course, he studied hard and became a good student. Thinking back when he was still a high school student, he had changed.

He walked towards the exit of the building in a quick phase. The game and the travel drained his body's energy. All he wanted as of the moment was to have a good rest on his wide bed. As he was approaching near the exit with his long strides, he accidentally bumped into something. At first, he didn't see what it was because his large bag was blocking his line of sight. But when looked down closely on the floor, a kid was struggling to get on his feet.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" Aomine asked concernedly.

"Yep, I'm alright onii-san!" the kid replied.

Aomine helped the kid stand up. Estimating the kid's age, Aomine guessed that he must be about four years old. He had a round face and average body size fitted to a four-year-old child.

"Thank you onii-san" the kid delightfully smiled. For some reason, Kise's face crossed Aomine's mind.

"Take care next time okay." He replied. _What am I thinking?_ He put the thought behind his head.

Kise was his past lover. He was a male and the first as well as the last same sex partner the Aomine ever had. It was a bitter sweet relationship with so much unhappy memories. Yet he could clearly remember everything about it.

A large sigh escaped Aomine's lips. "It's been almost five years." He muttered. Somehow, his mood worsened and he felt more tired than a while ago. Just when he was about step forward again, what happened next brought him to a halt.

"Papa! Papa!" the kid who was just on the floor moments ago called happily.

"Hey, I told you not to wonder around recklessly. You might get lost!" the one called papa replied. Despite his scolding, his voice came off soft and gentle.

"But I'm so happy that we're back now"

"I'm happy too but you should stay put okay? It was a long trip and papa feel tired." The tone of the voice left an effect on Aomine who was still standing and listening in the conversation. For some reason, his feet wouldn't move from where he stood. Then a thought came to his mind.

_That voice, I feel like I've heard it somewhere before._

A vague image of a person smiling appeared on his mind.

"Papa! Let's go home now." Urged the kid.

"Okay. Come; let me hold your hand Mine."

That instant, a familiar voice echoed all over Aomine's ears.

"—_necchi! Aominecchi!—I love you! I love you! "_Then a beautiful smile flashed before his very eyes.

"Kise!" Waking up from a trance, Aomine rapidly turned around to fond the owner of the voice he had just identified. His heart drummed like crazy inside his chest and his mind focused only to one thing: to find that person. How long has it been? How far did their hearts distance each other? Aomine could still clearly remember what Kise said that day.

"_I've had enough. I can't do this anymore Aominecchi. I'm so sorry. I can't anymore—"_

The sight of Kise's tears as it fell racing down on his lovely pink cheeks squeezed Aomine's heart.

_Kise…After that day you disappeared completely._

"I'm sorry for not loving you properly."

_I'm sorry Kise. But now, I just can't repeat the same mistake again._

Aomine looked within the sea of people hoping to find the one he was desperately looking for. Not minding his complaining muscles and that he as bumping folks left and right, he searched frantically. A moment later, just a meter away from him, he was behind a man with a small built than him yet the person didn't look less manly. With his radiant hair shining brightly just like the sun in the sky, the man was chatting joyfully with the kid beside him.

Aomine reached his hand to grab the person in front of him.

"Kise!" he called earnestly.

The man stopped. It was evident that he was stunned upon hearing his name.

"Kise" Aomine called again, this time in a gentle manner.

His body twitched. Then he turned around and with a flash of somewhat nervous smile, he greeted Aomine.

"Aomine-san!—it's been a while."

Kise didn't change. Still as pretty as he was before, with his tender eyes and lovely smiles.

"I didn't expect to see you here." He continued.

Aomine didn't expect it either. Many had changed since the day they parted. Since that day he broke kise's heart. But it didn't matter anymore. Kise was standing in front of him at the moment looking a charming as he stared intently to Kise, hus heart felt a gushing of emotions. The only time he would feel like that would be during a game. But at the present it felt the same but somehow different. And he knew well why he was feeling that way.

_-Ah…I love this person—I still love this person_. Aomine, in his deep thought admitted whole heartedly the thing he had denied forcefully five years ago.

"Kise—I—"

"Papa? Do you know this onii-san?" the kid caked Mine asked, interrupting Aomine's words.

"ah—yes, Mine. He's an old acquaintance"

"Really? I bumped into him a wjile ago and he helped me get up."

"I see. I'm sorry Aomine-san, he's such an energetic chiled." Kise said apologetically.

"Ah—no it was my fault. I was in hurry and not paying attention."

"Papa let's go!" Mine grabbed Kise and gestured towards the exit.

"I'm sorry Aomine-san but I have to go now. Nice seeing you again." Kise hurriedly walked away like he was anxious to escape from the situation. He looked relieved that Mine persuasively suggested for them to keep moving.

"But I—" Aomine out of words only stared at Kise's back as it slowly became farther and farther. His body was locked and couldn't move. Unable to process what happened, he dazed out for a while and when his consciousness came back, a realization hit him.

"Papa? Did that kid just called him papa? He did all the duration of the conversation right?" stunned, he couldn't believe it." Then that means he's a married man now?"

But he was just smiling in frony of me a while ago. I was supposed to not let him go anymore!

"I—I—Ah! I'm such an idiot!" Aomine blurted out loudly enough for the crowd to went silent and stare at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sound of the cricket echoed in the afternoon milieu. The sun's heat wasn't as hot as the previous days, signalling the end of the summer period as well as the start of another school semester. It had been a few weeks since the last time he saw Kise; since the day they broke up. Not sure what to take for his college degree, Aomine went back to his Alma Mater to get his educational records.

"Better be prepared" he muttered as he walked on to the familiar bare asphalt of the school grounds. The new school year was about to start and students were busy settling their requirements for enrolment. "How nostalgic." Aomine felt a sense of sentimentality seeing the well-accustomed and massive school buildings before his eyes. Thinking of his high school days that only ended a couple of months ago, he couldn't help but smile. He was well-known for being a notorious playboy. Then there came the thought of Kise again. Kise's crying face was the last that he saw of him; a memory he couldn't erase from his mind.

His beautiful Kise, the sweetness of his smile and the love that had been long gone and never to be felt again.

As days passed by slowly, his appetite for night life lessen bit by bit. Surprised by the sudden loss of interest, he concluded that he was just tired. However, his interest for women and sex withered as well much to his partners' disappointment. He spent his nights in his apartment sulking for unknown reason.

As he entered one of the buildings which housed the administration offices, he approached the school registrar and asked for the necessary files he needed. After acquiring the documents, he decided to pass by the faculty and greet his teachers.

"yoh! Teach, how's life doing?" Aomine greeted with a smile on his face. It was with Mr Yamomo, his last homeroom as well as art teacher.

"Well, if it isn't the infamous playboy Aomine…I'm fine! I'm fine! How about you?" the teacher replied, grinning. Despite the fact that Aomine was a hard headed and carefree student, he was proud that he had already graduated and matured enough to venture for university.

"Hmm guess fine as well? Nothing exceptional to boast about."

"Now that you've graduated, we'll be at ease that the coming freshmen girls will be safe from your claws! Hahaha!" The teacher joked happily.

"Don't say that teach, every woman I had were happy when they were together with me you know." Aomine countered, still a smile plastered on his face.

"Now.. now.. That same old egoistic response again. I couldn't even count how many times I've already heard that. The University women should watch out for you!"

"Well, actually teach, I still haven't decided what to take yet." The grin on his face faded and a confused expression clouded on his face. The least he could do while still unsure of his path was to consult his teacher.

"What? But it's almost the start of the new semester. You should be enrolling in some University by now."

"It's not like I'm in a hurry teach—the only thing I'm good at is playing around. I've been below average when it comes to studying."

The teacher noticed Aomine's dejected expression and thought that the kid had changed a bit that he even became worried of his educational capacities. It wasn't that he didn't have enough ability to gain high grades. In fact, Mr Yamomo considered Aomine as an outstanding student. If only he exercised his vigour to his studies and not to playing around with women.

The teachers sighed and smiled gently. "If you find that one thing that you're really sure of, do your best to be good at it. You see, there are a lot of people who aggressively do something without thinking carefully first because they thought it's the thing they want the most but then after some time, they end up regretting the action they made. Wouldn't it be better to weigh your heart's true desire first then decide what you really want to do after that? I'm sure that you'll be very good at it, just put your heart into that something."

Among all of the teachers in his previous school, Mr Yamomo was his favourite since he treated Aomine like a younger brother. Perhaps, Aomine saw him as a brother material.

"By the way, you and Kise-kun were good buddies right? Both of you were getting along well last school year. It's such a waste."

"What do you mean?" Aomine asked curiously. The mention of Kise's name changed his mood quickly.

"Eh? You didn't know? He transferred school again. He just transferred in this school last year. I wonder why he decided to change school again. He was such a good student in both academic and sports."

Perplexed, Aomine remained silent. Kise never failed to surprise him. Thinking that he might see Kise again, he planned to visit his previous school. Weird enough, he didn't know why he thought of that. Was he expecting that there might be a chance for them to get back after a few weeks of not seeing each other?

"We weren't in contact with each other anymore" he managed to reply.

_Kise…why? You really hate me this much that you have to go as far as transferring to evade me? Was it really the end of everything? _Aomine silently wondered to himself.

The deep night silently enveloped the whole place making the room pitch black. Aomine's body shifted, restless as he kept on thinking about what happened that afternoon. The cold bed felt comfortable against his tired body however, his mind was busy in deep thought. That time five years ago when he found out about Kise moving away, there was something that stirred his whole self.

"Kise, five years has passed but he still looks as young as before. But for him to have a child,-Mine was it?...Mine—…"

A faint voice of Kise calling him echoed in his mind.

"Aomine-san!...Aominecchi!"

"Mine— it feels like he took that kid's name from mine—" he absentmindedly mumbled.

"From my name?–wait? Then what does that mean?" confuse but somehow a faint amount of happiness emerged from his chest. He looked from his bed and sat with a serious look on his face. Thinking carefully of the possibilities and probabilities, he thought of so many things but concluded on one definite result: he must find him again. This time, he would do everything to get him back—even if it means taking him away from his family.

"This time Kise, I will love you properly—" he whispered in the cold night.

There was a continuous knock on the door. It was weekdays and Mine was at his school. Alone in the house, Kise was busy taking care of the housework. He finished his work a week ago before he went to a trip with Mine. The summer was about to start and he had expected that a pile of workload would come. Since it was time for school closing, Mine had been busy preparing for his day care graduation, next year he would be entering kindergarten.

"Time passes by so quickly." he muttered to himself as he approached the door.

He was expecting his assistant to come for work updates, the reason why he opened the door without checking who it was. However, his eyes widened. Stunned, he froze the moment he realized who the visitor was. Never had he expected that after seeing him a few days ago the face he didn't want to see again appeared before his very eyes.

"A—Aomine-san" he stammered. His heart was beating ferociously and unknown sensations started to crept up on him.

"Kise…" Aomine spoke with gentle voice, much to Kise's apprehension

Somehow, compare to the past Aomine, whom he loved so much, the one in front of him emitted different aura. The change was evident.

"How—how did you find this place?" Kise asked diverting hi gaze away from him then he added.

"Come in first."

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Author's note: wow! This chapter is much longer than the previous two so enjoy! Thank you for reading! Please feel free to express your own thoughts about my story _

The tea Kise served tasted good in Aomine's mouth. As he sat silently on the couch in the living room, his eyes wandered observing the whole place. The interior of the house gave off a comfortable and spacious ambience. Adjacent to the living room was the kitchen with only a wood partition separating the two areas. In the opposite side situated an enclosed room probably a working space.

_The bedroom must be upstairs._

A moment later, Kise returned from the kitchen bringing with him a plate of cookies. He sat opposite to Aomine without even looking at him. Waiting for the guest to speak, he waited as he held his cup of tea with both hands as if seeking warmth from it. Aomine then spoke voluntarily.

"I'm sorry for coming suddenly. You quickly got away when we meet at the airport. I wanted to talk to you."

Finally, Kise raised his eyes meeting Aomine's gaze. On his face were confusion and a little hint of nervousness.

"We were in a hurry that time…Mine…I mean my son wanted to go home quickly after a few days of vacation."

"I see…so he really is your son." He paused for a moment then added meaningfully. "Somehow, his name sounds like mine."

Kise felt his blood drained from his face. He was wordless for a second.

_What is Aomine implying? Why now?_ These questions popped up from his head seeking answers he couldn't think of.

With a smile, he replied. "You're imagining things. What are you talking about? Mine's name is cute isn't it? Let's say it does sound like yours but that does not mean it suggests something. And I wasn't the one responsible in naming the little kid." Kise brought his cup near his mouth as he spoke, eyes gazing on the greenish liquid inside it. He was telling the truth. It wasn't him who named Mine, however, he came to like that name quickly. Thought of course, he would never reveal such detail to Aomine. For Aomine to appear in front of him again without warning was still a question to him.

Aomine sighed in disappointment. Surely, there were a lot of name that sounds like his name. For him indicating that there's something about it was just his wishful thinking. Then, the next words from Kise startled him a bit.

"How did you find my place?" Kise probed.

He managed to live a peaceful life all these years. All of the people he had been interacting weren't particularly connected to Aomine. This he made sure of for some personal reasons. He maintained a low profile away from prying eyes that could possibly create chaos for his family. As a freelance interior designer, which he took great efforts to achieve, he only accepted small time projects. Not that he wasn't capable enough; in fact, he was considered one of the great interior designers in his field. In order to attend to Mine's needs, he kept his projects to minimum.

"Someone I know from the firm I'm training right now said he knew you and manages to get your address for me. I actually didn't expect that we're in the same field. I mean, I just passed my thesis a month ago. I'm more or less an architect now—well not counting the board exam that will follow."

_So he's an architect in the making_. Kise thought.

What Aomine said was partially true. After that day in the airport, Aomine made his way of finding Kise. Of course, he couldn't tell Kise that he acted as far as hiring a private detective could he? He did as far as that just to locate his whereabouts. If kise was to find out, he would look so desperate in front of the man. It would enrage Kise as well without a doubt. He didn't go as far as investigating his whole life though. He only wanted to know Kise's place and the life he had been living. Aomine's guilt pricked him. He shouldn't have done that. However, it was the only way to find Kise. Such desperation.

"Why?" Kise couldn't grasp the reason for Aomine's actions. Perchance to ask forgiveness? But that was five years ago.

"—To get you back." Aomine declared in a resolute tone. His eyes showed seriousness.

Kise was flabbergasted. Was he hearing things? Unable to comprehend what Aomine just said, he waited for the next words to come out from Aomine's mouth.

"Do you understand Kise? It might have been five years but I'm serious. I want you back." Aomine spoke emphatically.

Five years. Those years were long for Kise. However he managed to move on but he had never forgotten. The past memories were always just at the back of his mind and would wander in his thoughts from time to time making him reminisce about the love he had. A love so full of heartache. He was able to step forward all thanks to the family that he so much treasured now. The happiness he felt with his current life satisfied him. He couldn't ask for more. For him, it was enough. Yet why? Why did Aomine's confession wake some uncertainty in him?

"_He is a bastard"—"he looks serious"_

"_He put you through a lot of pain"—"That was history"_

"_He will do it again"—"He won't"_

"_Don't believe him!"—"I won't"_

As his thoughts battled inside his mind, Kise tried to compose himself. Despite trying so hard to hide his baffled feelings towards the matter, the impact it made was clear. His hands were uncontrollably shaking as he formed in into a fist, his complexion pale.

"Why now?" at last, Kise replied in a clipped tone. The tension was getting into him. He bit his lips as mixed emotions started swirling in his chest. He felt quite pleased—he wouldn't deny that to himself. However, he wouldn't let himself get caught up with the same mistake again—not at the moment when Mine needed him the most. He felt his stomach churned. Raging emotions numbed his heart.

"After all these times, after all these years—why now?" He spat bitterly. "Are you still not satisfied? Was that misery not enough? Do you really hate me this much that you even want to destroy my current life? Why Aominecchi? Why? I was happy. And I was sad. I was in love and I was heartbroken. Everything was because I fell hard for you! Was it that bad?—please don't distress me anymore again." Clear droplets of liquid fell from Kise's devastated eyes. His voice screamed pain and hostility. The damage Aomine caused was palpable.

_Ah—I made him cry again._ Aomine felt his heart stinging just by the sight of Kise's tears. He said he would love Kise properly this time. But in contrast, he was making him relived the hurt from five years ago. That time his indecisiveness ate out his reasons.

Afraid of the growing unfamiliarity of his emotions, he diverted his attention to women. Even though he knew it would hurt his lover, he never ceased to show his betrayal face front. It was cruel of him. Yet the pained face if Kise only led his feelings grew stronger. It scared him. That was why he had let Kise to be the one to cut the relationship. He drove him past to his limits—to his breaking point. At least, he would be the one to blame. He would be the one to carry the guilt. In that way, perhaps everything would come back to its normal phase and Kise would be able to move on without imputing himself. Or so he thought. After everything was said and done, when Kise finally reached his limit and left him, realization hit him hard. It was his cowardice that ruined the whole thing. Regret lived with him as he continued with his life. He was so confused he wasn't able to ascertain his true feelings.

And now what should he do? Seeing Kise's crying face after such a long time—Aomine's resolution wavered.

_This is not the time to back out Aomine! You're perfectly sure of your feelings now right? There's no room for regret anymore. Do what you have to do!_ He urged to himself.

"I love you! I have all this time. And I'm sure I will still in the future." The declaration was full of honesty and sincerity. It struck Kise speechless.

"Always—always Kise, I love you so much that I feel that I could never love anyone again. I—I regretted causing you pain and making you leave five years ago. I was a coward. I was anxious that my feelings would change me completely. I couldn't fathom myself being another person. I purposely hurt you so you would leave me without putting the blame in yourself. That way, you would be able to move on quickly and I wouldn't need to face my feelings anymore. But everything went back to me. I tried forgetting you but you never left my mind." With a stern look, his gaze didn't falter. It mirrored the deepness of the words he uttered. The passion and remorse joined together.

"Why didn't you look for me? Why only now? Why not searched for me back then?" Kise was a little bit hysterical. Never did he expect such word would emerge from Aomine's mouth.

"Because I thought you wouldn't want me anymore! That because of the suffering I gave you, you hated me so much as to never see me again! You even went away. It was as if saying you doesn't want to see my face ever again. If it wasn't that, you wouldn't go as far as transfer school right? Since you wouldn't see me in that school anyway, it was my last year."

"You wouldn't understand! It was the only thing I could do to be able to forget! I wanted to forget everything and leaving was the only way to escape from you and from all of the memories." Kise sobbed. The words were drowned as small cries escaped from his soft trembling lips. It took him years to move on, yet only a few words and all the fervour came rushing down on him.

"Kise—let's get back together." Aomine reached for Kise's hand as he spoke passionately, still stubbornly clinging into his resolve. "We'll do it right this time. Please—"

Reflexively, he evaded Aomine's advances and declared with finality as he cleared away the wetness on his face.

"I'm sorry. Let bygones be bygones. Even though you strongly feel something for me now, I can't accept your feelings." He controlled his voice as best as he could manage.

_I've known better._

Silence.

Kise's throat felt parched. He lost to his emotions a while ago but he was glad that he was able to utter such assertion with tenacity afterwards. Aomine, on the other hand, looked devastated. He didn't expect for things to go easy but he anticipated that there was hope. Perhaps, it was more like egoism on Aomine's side.

The rejection was clear. He could read the graveness of Kise's decision. It was like seeing again the Kise who bravely walked away from him five years ago.

_Such resolution. Do you love them that much?_ He wondered. Had Kise really stashed him and their past away completely?

He laughed at himself. Of course there was a possibility for that to happen. He was stupid for even asking that. His family obviously took Kise's whole heart. If not, Aomine wouldn't see Kise's pure and loving smile again directed to Mine.

_Shit. No! I just can't stop here!_

The next instant took Kise's senses.

_What? Why? How?—_

Without thinking, Aomine moved towards Kise's mouth. Completely taking him by surprise as he eagerly caught Kise's red lips where he passionately initiated a hot fervent kiss.

"Nnhh…"

Aomine had taken a hold of his both hands completely stopping any resistance from him. He must resist. Otherwise, all his resolve would be for nothing. Struggling with all his might, he tried to free himself from Aomine's grip. However it was useless. Aomine had become as strong as to be able to overpower him totally.

Despite knowing that Kise wanted to get away from the ardent kiss they were sharing, Aomine was disinterested to head to his will. Instead he deepened his movements and focused on making Kise respond to him by exploiting his flushed lips.

Kise realized that his struggle was futile against Aomine. _Then I'll just have to use my mouth._ With this in mind, he sank his own teeth onto Aomine's lips causing Aomine to withdraw in surprise.

"Ouch!"

Kise bit him hard enough to cut the insides of his mouth. Soon after, the metallic taste of blood flooded in his mouth followed by a palm which landed on his left check. Stunned, he saw Kise's angry expression, his face red with rage. Aomine's lips felt painful from the wound, so much more his cheek who just got hit hard by Kise.

"What do you think you're doing? Why are you always so selfish!?" Kise exclaimed in fury.

"I told you I will get you back! And I will do it in any ways possible!" Aomine professed. He didn't care if he was being selfish. The most important thing for him was Kise. And nothing would stop him from making him his again.

"I'm leaving for now. Thank you for your hospitality."

Kise slumped on the floor after Aomine left. He couldn't believe what just happened. Everything went so fast he had a hard time comprehending it. His body trembled. There was anger then bitterness and followed by pain. And even if Kise wanted to deny it, he was glad. Glad that Aomine came for him. That he whispered those words he wanted to hear all those times.

But he shouldn't feel that way, Aomine was already a past he had cached away from his heart. Mine—his family now should be his priority; the present he must value above anything else. Yet why did he feel like his heart was being ripped apart?

End of chapter 3

_(Aomine changed from a heartless man to an obsessed bastard. Don't you think? Lol XD)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_At first everything was just a trial. If I end up not liking it then I could just break it off quickly. That was what I thought when I accepted your confession. But the relationship went on smoothly I couldn't complain for anything. I felt at ease when we were together. I like your smiles and your radiant personality. When did my feelings start to change? Was it when I first touched you? Or was it when you showed that pained expression for the first time? I didn't know… That feeling of uncertainty kept on haunting me until I drove you away because of my cowardice. However, I wouldn't realize how much I love you until you were gone…_

Aomine shut his eyes and bit down his lip. His thoughts were killing him. A week had passed since the time he went into Kise's house. The morning sun had risen up and his alarm clock had been ringing non-stop but it seemed not to bother him. He had no idea how long he had been awake. His mind was busy.

"What should I do next?" he muttered, burying hid face on the pillow.

He had recklessly declared his intention to Kise and he even forced a kiss on top of that. As a result, he got slapped on the face.

"For the first time, I saw him went violent. He really has changed…it makes him all the more alluring."

Even the days they were still together, Kise's compelling charisma oozed with enticement. So much that Aomine couldn't refuse his smearing desires for him. After taking him for the first time, he came to love his body. With patience and sensuous touch, he had trained Kise's body to respond lewdly and hungrily for his every caress. He had never expected a man's body could be so passionately endearing. He longed for it; to trace his fingertips unto every curves and lines of Kise's lustful figure.

As he reminisced the ardent nights they had, Aomine couldn't stop thinking of how much the time of separation changed Kise's whole entity. The current Kise seemed more resolute than ever. Was it because he has something more important to protect? Then wouldn't getting him back seem like impossible? But Aomine had already decided to have him back –even if it meant ruining what Kise wanted to protect the most.

"How far can I become so selfish? To even ruin the family he built. But I want him. I want him more than anything. I want him that I wouldn't do without him anymore."

Aomine's chest tightened. His desire to acquire was clouding his head. Passion and longing mixed together turning into a poisonous frenetic emotion. Just the thought of Kise was enough to make him feel agitated.

"I love you" Words of complete devotion emerged from the depths of Aomine's heart.

A loud ring cracked Aomine's ears. The ringtone broke his daydream as it reminded Aomine of reality. He grunted in annoyance as he picked his cellphone and answered the call.

"What?"

"Aomine! Do you know what time it is already? Where the hell are you?" asked the person on the other line with irritation.

"It's still seven in the morning for pete's sake. Don't disturb me this early if it's not something important."

"Seven my ass! It's almost ten in the morning now! The office needs you so hurry up and come here!"

"Ten? But my wall clock's saying it's still early to rise from bed. And not to mention—oh my fucking—" in shock, Aomine realized while staring intently on his wall clock that it had been ticking normally but the long hand wasn't moving even an inch.

"It's dead" he muttered absentmindedly, alarming the person on the other line.

"Dead? Who's dead?"

"uhgg—my wall clock's dead, dig me a grave to burry it." Aomine snorted. He still didn't feel like rising from his bed. He considered skipping the day's schedule since he wasn't in the mood. Laziness was his best enemy and the moment it would struck unto him—he couldn't resist but surrender to it.

"haha—I'm laughing" the other line answered sarcastically and continued "the chief architect wants someone to visit one of the sites with on-going construction. I can't go since I have an important matter to attend to. "

"—namely your girlfriend" Aomine added figuring what his friend was up to. His name was Yukio. They met and became acquainted with each other when he entered college. Since then, they'd been inseparable. He knew almost everything about Yukio. Even who he dates and where he goes. Of course, it was because Yukio was open to him.

"You got me! So—please do the site inspection alone okay?" Yukio pleaded with an urging tone.

"Damn I really wanna kick your ass right now!" Aomine didn't want to give up his time of the day.

"What? Dude! The only one who can lick my ass is my girlfriend—but if you beg I might consider." Yukio burst out laughing.

"Stupid! I said kick not lick idiot!"

"oh—I heard it wrong. Either way the answer is no. Okay moving on… the site location is xxx,xxx. It's an office building."

"Can I do it tomorrow? I really don't feel like—wait! What's the address again?" hearing the familiarity of the place, Aomine's mood changed abruptly. _It can't be…_

"xxx,xxx. It's pretty far but just use the company vehicle." Yukio repeated, sensing the change in Aomine's tone. _What's this guy up to now?_

_That's just a few blocks away from Kise's house!_ Aomine's inner thought screamed with excitement.

"Okay got it! Tell them I'll go!" he abruptly hung up the phone as he delightedly flew to the shower. He couldn't wait to see Kise again.

_The other time, I left without sorting our misunderstanding. I should try another approach today._ Aomine wouldn't give up. He was determined to please Kise and gain his admiration again. Nothing would happen if he just sulked there and not act. So he decided to do things slowly. If he had to court him, then he would do all it takes to make him accept his feelings.

The strong rays of sun peeked through cracks in the overhanging clouds, showering the late morning with hot steamy dew. Aomine arrived at the said location without a vehicle. He dropped by the office before coming at the site, deciding that it would be a nuisance to bring the company car. Tall massive columns erected on the designated points made the size of the structure evident. The construction had been going on for weeks but based on the papers, it was delayed on schedule.

"This is why it should be monitored regularly." Aomine grumbled, exasperated. Their chief architect had been very busy with another project that the monitoring of the construction was assigned to them, the apprentices. She was confident enough that they could handle the matter.

_Well, it's good to be trusted by her that much._ Aomine thought, flipping the papers as he read through the construction details.

"And here I thought I could easily escape and take off to Kise's place." He sighed. He surveyed the progress the workers did so far. Much to his disappointment, the workers seemed to not take the job seriously. His mood worsened when he found out some of the materials used were not the one specified.

"Fucking idiots."

Checking for more information from the papers on his hand, he didn't notice when something fell from the third floor of the building. From where he stood, a piece of hollow block dropped straight to him hitting his head with a bang. The impact was too much that Aomine's vision swirled and then he felt his body losing consciousness. _Fuck! Am I going to die? Kise—_

So much for Aomine's bad luck, nobody noticed what happened while the workers were happily eating their lunch on the far away side of the construction.

End of chapter 4

_Author's note: Poor Aomine. I bet that one's really painful! _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kise took a long time Buying grocery for the night's dinner. It consumed most of his time when he joined a long line for a meat sale. It wasn't in his plan supposed to be but after seeing a freshly displayed beef with 20% off, he thought of cooking gyudon for Mine. _He will surely eat a lot tonight_. Kise thought while he was happily waiting for his turn.

With fast strides, he crossed the street as he pondered to use the shortcut to his house. A few days ago, he noticed an on-going construction near his place. Then he found out taking a detour on that block would make him arrive quicker to his house from the store. _Such a way to save time_. He as well liked to observe how the construction had been going. He felt excited just thinking what the interior would be like.

It seemed the workers were on break when he passed by the construction site. No one was on the unfinished structure. He mesmerizingly looked at the whole place as he continued to walk. To become an interior designer was his dream and he felt proud that he was able to achieve it. After transferring school when he and Aomine broke up, he dedicated his whole life to reach for his dream. It was a difficult start, for Kise was in so much despair he could die. But he regretted nothing. He couldn't even fathom what would have happened if he didn't escape from such unfruitful relationship. However, meeting Aomine again made him wonder; did he make the right decision back then? If he had endured a little more, would a turn of event take place? Just like now. Kise never thought that, after five years of being apart, Aomine would come chasing after him.

Then Mine crossed his mind. Kise smiles warmly. At that instant, he knew he did the right thing back then. If he didn't left from that place and transferred to a new one, he wouldn't have Mine with him right now. Just the thought of not having Mine made his heart ache.

In the midst of his deep thinking, the corner of his eyes caught a figure lying on the ground. When he turned out of curiosity, he almost shrieked in surprise. An unmoving man laid flat on the earth. The sun was at its peak that it was unlikely for someone to sunbathe under the hot rays.

With a closer look, Kise examined the person. His eyes rapidly shot wide open, realizing the familiar man in front of him.

"Aomine-san!" he screamed in shock. His voice quivering as he saw blood on Aomine's shoulder. Then he saw a hollow block almost in pieces beside Aomine's body. His eyes showed deep concern as he tried looking for help but there was nobody near around. From what he had observed, it seemed that the hollow block hit his shoulder as bleeding scratches were all over that area.

_But there's still a possibility that it hit his head as well. No one would faint just by getting hit on the shoulder right?_

Seeing a hardhat on the ground, Kise sighed in relief. "It looked like the hat protected his head from any injury. Oh well, he got a hard head so it's fine. Now, let's see what to do. First, I should get him out of this heat of he might die because of heat stroke." Kise paused thinking for a moment, then concluding that there wasn't any other way, he spoke helplessly.

"There's no other way but to drag this corpse to my house."

A familiar scent woke Aomine up. The nice tingling smell caressed every part of his nostrils in a tender manner that it wasn't hard for him to remember whom the scent came from. Aomine was a prisoner of that sweet enticing fragrance. He automatically opened his eyes. At the same time, a throbbing pain greeted his awakening. Soon after, he sensed the touch of a soft material on his left shoulder that felt sore as well. Aomine grimaced as the sting on his head became more apparent on his senses. He clutched his head with his both hands as he remembered what happened. Unconsciously, while he was too immersed on the file he was holding, something hit his head. The impact was too much that he fainted on the spot. He sighed. He felt outrageously stupid experiencing such accident and losing consciousness because of that.

Apparently, he found himself being taken care off I Aomine's house.

"There's no mistaking it. This is Kise's scent." He mumbled as he made sure of the fact himself. Everything in the room smelled like Kise; the bed mattresses, the pillow and even the air circulating inside the area. Somehow, he found himself lucky for having that accident earlier. Smiling meaning fully, he sat up as he looked around the room. The space was comfortably spacious and neat; however, not even a single thing was there to emphasize a woman's presence. More like the whole room had never received nor house a woman at all. This seemed weird in Aomine's thought. The queen size bed could accommodate two people at the same time. Obviously, the presence of it alone was enough to conclude that the room was or had been shared by two persons. Yet there was nothing to emphasize another person's property but Kise's.

"He even nonchalantly brought me to his bedroom" Aomine wondered. _Could it be that Kise's a widow?_ Aomine's heart thumped in contrary to the possibility of his thoughts.

Approaching voices halted Aomine's brooding. He then quickly got back to bed, pretending to be still asleep. He was too embarrassed to face Kise after such a shameful accident. The door opened with a creak as if the one entering didn't want to disturb his rest. Then a child's voice broke off the silence.

"Papa, isn't this person the one from the airport?" Mine asked, approaching the bed.

"Shhhh—Mine don't be noisy."

"He really looks like an animal." Mine said amused as if he was seeing a rare creature. Aomine gritted his teeth silently.

_This stupid kid calling me an animal._

"When I first saw him, his eyes made me think of a fierce animal." He faced Kise and then pointed at his own big eyes. "You agree right, Papa?" he grinned. The innocent child seemed to be enjoying talking about the guest. However, Aomine on the other hand felt like bolting up from the bed to hush the kid.

Kise chuckled as he saw Mine's bright face. It looked like the child was entertained by the presence of the guest.

"What kind of animal are you comparing him with?"

"Let's see…" Mine stroked his chin, thinking deeply. The kid looked so cute putting effort into coming up with an idea that it made Kise giggled. The melodious laughter came exquisitely in Aomine's ears. It made his heart jumped with happiness. He missed that side of Kise. If he wasn't pretending to sleep, he would gladly jump and hug Kise tightly that moment.

"Ah! Papa! Papa! He's like a wolf! Yes definitely!" Mine proudly exclaimed. "You see, he looks like a wolf with his pointy and fierce eyes. And he got this somewhat serious expression all the time like he's waiting for hi prey! His brows are often bumping with each other and..and.. I don't know the connection of his tanned skin—a dark brown wolf maybe?" Explaining his conclusion, he imitated Aomine comically.

_Uhggg—this kid.. _Aomine complained inside his head after listening to Mine's explanation.

Kise burst out laughing. With a hand on his stomach and the other on petting Mine's head, he couldn't help but agree with Mine's description of Aomine. Indeed he's a wolf. Kise pondered in his mind. He remembered how beastly Aomine could get in bed. With that memory flying inside him, he blushed. Then shaking his head, he put the thought behind.

"Now..now..Don't disturb the patient any longer. Go get your bath now and get ready for dinner." Mine gave Kise a warm okay and shortly after, he waltzed out the door and shut it carefully after his exit.

After seeing Mie left the room, Kise turned his attention to Aomine. He was supposed to avoid the man in the first place, but seeing him in a pitiful situation under the hot mid-day sun, Kise couldn't just leave him there, could he? Careful enough not to bother the injured man's sleep, he sat on the edge of the bed. Aomine's heart roared violently. He could almost imagine Kise silently staring at him.

_What face is he making right now? What is he thinking? Should I make him know that I'm already awake? _Aomine could feel the tension building up inside him.

And then much to Aomine;s surprise, he felt Kise's hand on his face, gently caressing it just like holding priced jewel. Aomine's pulse drummed on his ears.

_Kise made the first move. Doesn't that mean he still feel something towards me other than hatred?_

After a moment, the soft fingertips slowly withdrew but before Kise could completely pull away, Aomine ceased his hands as he quickly got up. Kise was flabbergasted. He didn't expect for Aomine to notice his actions.

"I—I didn't mean to—" he stammered as he grsped for the right excuse to say.

Aomine brought Kise hand to his cheek then lovingly pressed it to his lips. With much passion and emotion going on inside him, he could only express his feelings through his actions.

Kise could only stare at him as his face showed such heartfelt desire and strong longing for him. Then Aomine spoke with intensity.

"I've dreamt of this moment a thousand times. To touch you like this and make you feel how serious my feelings are. To remember your lovely smiles and laughter. To be with you without restriction…"

Kise felt his heart melted. Aomine's words were full of pureness and honesty. He could see it clearly from those deep blue eyes of his. However, Kise's resolution wasn't fragile enough to be shattered by such lovely lines. He took away his hand forcefully from Aomine's grip and lowered his eyes. Meeting Aomine's eyes would only make him weak.

"We can never bring the past back." He replied calmly. "The passion we shared died out that moment you let me walk away without stopping me. For you, it might have been the light that made you realize your true feeings but for me, it was the death of my devotions towards you." The bitter taste of the love they had ran down through him.

An outburst of anguish filled Aomine's heart. The words Kise uttered mirrored his great distaste of their painful past. Yet even how much Kise hide it, Aomine could feel that he wasn't being honest enough. Call him conceited but he was sure that deep in Kise's heart still existed a space for him.

"Then we don't need to bring the past back. Let's start anew." Aomine whispered. It came similar to pleading in Kise's ears. The desperation showed evidently on his eyes making his words appealing.

Kise bit his lips. He knew that if it went on, he would give away to Aomine's gentle side. And there was no way he could let that happen. He turned his back against Aomine and was about to stand but before he could completely balance on his feet, Aomine hugged him tightly from behind. Kise shrieked. He cursed his self for not being strong enough to escape from Aomine's strong arms.

Alarmed by the swift turn of events, Kise choked out in nervousness.

"I—I have a partner already!"

"No you don't have." Aomine countered quickly, his breath warm on Kise's ears.

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"I can conclude just seeing how things are in your household. It's fine Kise..Let's become a family. You, me and Mine. Wouldn't it be much happier that way?"

Kise trembled. The composed façade he had been trying to maintain crumbled.

"How can you say that easily? You don't know anything! How this household endured every hardship—how we worked our best to raise Mine…how painful it was for me…" the following words submerged into tender sobs. Indeed, for Kise, to come as far as he had now took a lot of effort and courage. For Aomine to take things lightly without knowing anything, it made him angry to the point of crying. He felt pathetic for not being able to control his weak spots.

Finding his beloved in misery, Aomine held him firmly in an embrace.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way…I'm sorry Kise."

_Shit. I'm such an idiot! Why do I always end up making him cry?_ Not being able to patch things smoothly, he hated how he always ends up ruining the things between them.

A long moment of silence followed.

Aomine leaned his head on Kise's nape, still not letting him go from his hold. His mind was clouded with the thought of only Kise. He was afraid that he had made him step farther again. Kise stiffened. He could feel something wet dripping on the back of his neck.

_Don't tell me—_

Aomine's vision dampened when small droplets of tears emerged on his eyes. He couldn't contain his feelings anymore. It was uncomfortable for him but the paroxysm of mixed sensations battling in his chest pulled his heart's strings.

In a hoarse voice he fervently affirmed, "It it's not you, then I don't want anybody else."

Aomine unwillingly released Kise from his arms as he felt his strength slowly slipping away from him. His lifeless body fell on the soft touch of the queen-size bed. For the first time, Kise witnessed the beast cry.

End of chapter 5

_Authors note: Don't ask me how Kise managed to drag Aomine into his house because I don't even know. Lol _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Author's note: Reading from chapter 1 to 5 again made me realize that I have a lot of type error. ;A; _

Aomine woke up feeling heavy. The pain in his head was making him dizzy. To add up the cuts on his shoulder, the accident that happened the day before felt even more clearly. He languidly rose up from the bed proceeding to the kitchen to quench his parched throat. Eyes searching for Kise, his gaze flew to the main door where he found Kise and Mine. The kid appeared to be just about to leave and happily talking to Kise. Aomine, not wanting to interrupt the situation, leaned on the wall adjacent to them. He purposely stood hidden from them, ears wide open. _I know what I am doing is wrong but whatever…._

"Take care on your way okay? Remember, don't talk to strangers."

"Yes Papa!" Mine's eyes beamed with the morning sun. He seemed to be more lively than usual. Kise on the other hand was feeling worried.

"I should really take you to your school after all"

"I'm fine alone papa. I'm going to drop by Yuki-kun's house anyway. We're going to school together."

"Hmmm..Okay. Call me when you arrive in school."

Mine stared at him for a moment then tilted his head, his eyes were questioning.

"Will papa be alright?"

"What do you mean? Kise asked back, confused.

"Well, that onii-san is still upstairs right? He looks at Papa differently."

Startled with Mine's words, Kise forced a smile on his lips. _He's really observant._

"Don't worry about him. He's a long time acquaintance. He won't do anything bad to me."

"Hmmm..If Papa says so…but he really looks like a wolf." Mine let out a childish giggle.

"Mine, we're going to visit your daddy this weekend." Kise said, changing the topic. Somehow, talking about Aomine with Mine felt uncomfortable for him.

Upon hearing this, Aomine's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wahhh! Yehey!" Mine cheered happily. He jumped a few times expressing his joy. Kise smiled; Mine loved his Daddy so much despite the fact that they weren't together anymore.

_Daddy? Mine's father? Then Kise—Am I hearing it right?_

"Now, now, settle down. You'll wake the guest upstairs."

"I have a lot to tell Daddy this weekend! Ah! I'm so excited!" his cheeks bloomed pink.

"You missed him a lot?" Kise asked, caressing Mine's soft sun-like hair. Mine nodded.

"I missed him so much too." Kise added with a loving voice that it almost mirrored pain.

Aomine who was silently listening to the conversation felt a gush of jealousy. He didn't think that Kise still have someone else. Moreover, it was a man.

_So when he said he already have a partner, it was true._ Aomine pondered. _Why aren't they living together then?_

When Mine finally left, Kise stood there for a minute as of in a daze before getting back in the living room. He was anxious for some reason. He was in deep thought when suddenly Aomine spoke with questioning tone.

"I didn't know Mine has two fathers." He approached Kise revealing his presence. The room was so silent that Aomine's voice reverberated clearly. Kise was taken aback, out for words. He stared blankly at Aomine as if falling in a trance.

"Is this daddy of his, his true father?" He asked with dead serious eyes.

"What do you care?" An irritated Kise pressed gathering his composure. He didn't expect Aomine to probe deeper into his life. However, it seemed that it wasn't the case. Nevertheless, he wasn't obliged to tell him a story of his life. He didn't need to.

"Why are you lying to me?" Aomine accused, grabbing Kise's arm firmly.

"I didn't! And I don't have to tell you everything about my life either, do I?" Kise exclaimed, pulling his arm away from Aomine's grasp.

"But I want to know!"

"And then what? Will it make you back away? Will it make you give up on me? He spat out bitterly.

Aomine gulped. Of course, it wouldn't. He had already promised to do whatever it takes to have Kise back. With a sigh, he replied.

"No."

Seeing Aomine calm down, Kise settled down as well. It wouldn't help if he unleashed his frustrations now. He didn't want to spill any unnecessary information. The situation might get uncontrollable.

The atmosphere was dead. Both of them didn't raise a word as they ate the breakfast Kise prepared. It was delicious but the taste only lingered for a while and then disappeared completely as they awkwardly tried to maintain their silence. Aomine was restless. His eyes would flutter to Kise and then back to his food repeatedly, waiting for the perfect time to speak.

Finishing his last bite, he spoke as he set aside his eating utensils.

"Where's his father right now?" he tried to ask as calm as he could.

Kise's eyes flew at him with a questioning look then he answered dryly turning his eyes back to his plate. "Somewhere in the face of the earth."

"Why is he not with you and his son?"

"It's not something you should worry about."

"Is he a good man?"

"The kindest person I've ever met."

Aomine flinched. Kise hit something inside of him. Aomine's ego was wounded by what Kise just said. He knew he was doing it on purpose, still he continued to ask him questions.

"Do you love him?" He asked, his blue eyes full of anxiety.

Kise faced him again and with all seriousness, he replied.

"Yes. I love him."

Aomine was speechless. After Kise revealed his true feelings, what could he say? The intensity of those words was enough for him to believe it. With hopelessness, Aomine turned his gaze towards the window. He could feel the throbbing pain inside his chest like it was being ripped apart.

_Would it still be worthy to pursue my feelings? After saying he loves somebody else, do I still have a part in his heart that I've been very sure of?_ Aomine wondered.

The weather outside was calm and relaxing contrary to Aomine's tumultuous feelings. After a long moment of silence, Aomine cleared his throat and again faced Kise who had been keeping his own thoughts to himself as well.

"I think I've stayed long enough. Thank you for taking care of me." Then he laughed dryly. "I'm embarrassed that of all people, you were the one to find me in such a stupid situation."

"It's fine. My house's just a few blocks away anyway. And you would have suffered from heat stoke as well if I had left you there. By the way, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah—thank you for the breakfast too. Your cooking improved a lot. The food taste perfect." Aomine tried to sound calm as if nothing happened. Then he stood and brought his plate to the kitchen sink.

"How about a tea before you leave?" Kise invited.

"Ah—no, I'm fine. I need to report to the office. They might have thought I ran away from my duty."

Kise didn't insist any farther and walked Aomine to the door. Kise felt disappointed but relieved as well. Nothing good would happen if he let him stay any longer. Since the moment they met again, his mind had been in chaos that he couldn't think straight anymore. Aomine had shaken his system and he was worried of making mistakes again.

The air was tense and Aomine couldn't think of anything to say to Kise. His mind was muddled with uncertainties. After putting his shoes on, Aomine stepped outside and thanked Kise again. Kise only stared at his back as he slowly moved farther away. Then for a moment, Aomine stopped as looked up on the clear blue sky and closed his eyes.

_What will I do now?_ Aomine asked himself silently, feeling the cool breeze.

Kise, still standing with the door wide open, lowered his eyes and in a soft voice, he whispered.

"What will you do now?"

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aomine dribbled his fingers absentmindedly on the table as his thoughts flew far away. He was supposed to attend their basketball practice for their coming game. However, he didn't feel like straining his body so he decided to spend his time in the firm. The cold air enveloping the room seemed to not bother him despite the fact that some of the people around were shivering because the temperature hit full blast. Brows furrowed, his face contorted as his mind travelled across spaces and seemed not getting back any moment. It had been five days but he still didn't get the answer of his questions. How could he? Since all he did the whole time were, sit on his designated area in the office and brain stormed and weave any possibility he could think of to describe Kise's situation. After hearing that Kise was still in love with someone else, his heart believed yet refused to accept it. Now, he was finding loopholes in order to approach Kise again.

"I'm positive that Kise and Mine are the only ones living in that house…And I've already concluded that Kise is a mistress…but then where did Mine came from? Judging from how Kise reacted, I'm pretty sure that daddy bastard is the real father of Mine but why is he living with Kise but not with the daddy's family?"Aomine's brows meet each other again, eyes forming into a line. After countless of times creating assumptions based on the facts he knew, the said situation was what he felt more convincing. He brought his left hand to his chin and bit his index finger.

"Then maybe the kid is this daddy's bastard from another woman." Aomine jumped out from his deep thinking; shocked after hearing someone else' voice just at the edge of his ears. The sudden movement caused imbalance on his chair that he ended up falling on the floor bare back.

"What the fuck are you doing Yukio? He blurted out as he gathered himself up, pressing the back of his head that hit the ceramic tiled floor.

"Nothing. Just giving an answer to your question." Yukio replied, shrugging. He had been observing how Aomine's face changes comically from time to time, as he brooded over his thoughts.

"uhgg—what kind of damn person makes his mistress raise his child from another mistress." Aomine complained irritatingly. Surely, no one as insensitive as such would do that kind of thing.

"But then, let's just say that's the case. This Kise you've been telling me about, isn't he the kind of person who would accept the situation anyway. I mean, if this Mine kid doesn't have anyone to take care of him, then of course a gentle hearted person might take the child under his wings. Not to mention, by raising the child, his position as the mistress of that family man would be somewhat secured." Yukio explained plainly. Somehow, what he said made since to Aomine.

_Still, such complicated situation would be something Kise wouldn't want to get involved with. _Then Aomine remembered how Kise endured him while he was playing with women left and right during their days together.

The possibility grew and Aomine couldn't help but feel frustrated. His determination to find out the truth only hardened. He knew Kise would surely be displeased if he finds out his stubbornness to pry into his life, yet he wanted to know. He needed to. Because, despite what happened a few days ago, he knew deep in his heart that he could never give up on Kise.

Yukio stared at Aomine as he slowly slipped away from reality again. Shaking his head, he knew Aomine could be ridiculously obstinate once he set his head into something. They had been together for a long time that he could somehow guess Aomine's thoughts and actions. Just watching by the seriousness on his face, Yukio discerned that Aomine would surrender anything for love.

Kise walked through the path of stone holding Mine on his left hand and a bouquet of pure white lilies on his right. The breeze blew softly making his hair dance with the rhythm of the wind as it also drag the dry leaves away from the ground. Rectangular pieces of blocks were everywhere with elongated slabs of stone standing on top of it. On the surface of those stones were names engraved delicately representing the ones who were already resting in peace. Kise and Mine took a few more steps and stopped in front a highly furnished rectangular marble block. On the sign, standing on top of it was a name skillfully engraved.

"Suzuki Keiji"

Kise gazed longingly on the name, his heart squirming in pain. Then he laid the bouquet of flowers on the shiny surface of the marble as Mine took few stick of incense from his back pack. They silently lighted the incense and let the sweet smelling aroma spread. Both closed their eyes as they whispered their prayers solemnly for quite some time. After the somewhat ceremonial procedure, Mine looked up at Kise as though asking permission. Kise nodded with a warm smile on his pinkish lips.

"How have you been daddy?" Mine tenderly greeted, teeth showing as he genuinely smiled, his cheeks brimming with happiness.

Kise closed his eyes, an emerging pain slowly creeping all over his being. He should have been used to it—seeing the same hurtful scene many times already. Yet even how much he tried, the sorrow of watching Mine talking to his father in such a manner where he can never answer back just breaks his heart.

"I've been a very good kid and not giving papa problems. Papa brought me to a trip and I rode an airplane for the first time! It was so high and I was frightened from the start but then it was fun. I was so happy! I can see everything from down here up there!"

As Mine continued to chatter, he took a small fabric out from his back pack and eagerly mopped the surface of the tomb.

"I'm also going to graduate soon daddy! I want to hurry up and work so that I'll be able to help Papa thought I still have a long way to go."

Despite Mine's age, his matured ways of thinking sometimes surprised Kise. Perhaps it was because of the fact that he had been single-handedly raising Mine making him aware of Kise's efforts. The child might have developed a sense of protectiveness towards him seeing how he worked hard for the both of them. It wasn't that Kise found it tiresome. Having Mine was his happiness and the purpose of his life. He wanted to do everything for him and give him a better life. Hearing how Mine wanted to protect him filled his chest with warm feeling.

Turning his attention into the grave in front of him, his eyes rested on the white lilies he brought. He could still remember clearly how much that person loved the said flower. He breathed a sigh of yearning. It had been two years since the death of Mine's "daddy". Before that fated day, everything was rosy pink. His days were perfectly happy and dreamy until a certain event robbed him of that feeling of completeness.

Their family crumbled in just a flash leaving a devastated Kise and a two-year-old little kid who still couldn't comprehend the mischievous thing that happened.

Kise gulped; his throat scorched and dry. The sight of Mine still energetically talking was itched on his vision however his voice was getting far and void. His own thoughts slowly drowned every movements and sounds around him. He was there but his mind traveled back to the past when he and him were still together. When his family was still composed of three persons and when his confused heart learned to love again.

_My love of three years ago…_

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"His love of three years ago—part 1"

Kise gathered his books he needed that day. The new semester had just started a few weeks ago and he was determined to study hard again to finish his subjects smoothly without fail in order to advance to his next required subjects. The curriculum he had chosen was absurdly tiresome but he aimed to finish his course earlier than the normal schedule. So he even used his summer vacation for his studies. He took some of his subjects ahead in vigorous manner, pushing his body to work harder than usual. He planned to continue to do so as he gained the chance to have freedom to decide for his own. His university appreciated his genuine talent in academic as well as extracurricular activities that the president of the school allowed him to advance in some of his subjects, making him graduate early than his batch mates. That would be if he'd be able to maintain his high grades until the very end.

For Kise, despite the fact that the burden on his body because off the extra work loads would strike sometimes, it was the only way to distract himself. Luckily, it seemed to be working pretty effective.

After tying both shoes, he left the house expecting for a good day ahead. Upon stepping outside his house's gate, he noticed a moving truck in front of the house next door. It had been empty for some time now ever since the owner and his family immigrated abroad. The house was for sale and interested buyers would sometimes come with the person in charge of selling the house.

_Someone might have already bought it._

Kise passed by the truck pretending not to care but his eyes were curiously observing. Expensive looking furniture's were carefully unloaded from the back of the truck as the movers came in and out of the house trying to finish the job quickly. The house was bigger than his that his father bought for him. They weren't living together for his father already had a new family and Kise felt that it would be awkward to live with them.

After observing for a few more seconds, he turned his eyes back to the road, quickening his steps as he proceeded towards the train station. As usual, the train was packed with students and office workers trying not to be late.

"Kise-kun, have you already finished the project the teacher assigned? He was asking a difficult task, I don't even know if the concept I chose was right!" A classmate approached him as he idly sat on his chair inside the classroom.

"Yeah, I've already passed it this morning." He replied shortly.

"What? Wow! You're really quick in doing your plates."

_Well, if you just carefully study the design problem, it's pretty easy to formulate a design solution. _He thought though he didn't voice it out. Instead, he replied in an easy-going manner. "There was nothing to do at home so I spent my time doing my plates."

The girl giggled in an enticing fashion, trying to get Kise's affection.

"As expected of you Kise-kun, you're really hard working when it comes to your studies. Spare yourself a time to have fun and come with us sometimes." She invited with a meaningful smile. She didn't even try to hide her impure intention. It was clear that she was trying to hit on him.

Kise shrugged off the invitation and calmly replied with a little bit disinterest. "With the heavy loads that I have, I don't think that's possible but thanks for the invitation."

"Oh—okay. If you say so." She replied then left with disappointment.

"You should have just told her that she's not your type." said a voice behind him in an easy tone. Kise didn't even need to turn to find out who it was.

"I don't like refusing people the way you do."

"It's easier that way. They won't bother you again if you just tell it straight to them."

Kise remained silent for a while then finally turned to the guy behind him. "If I do that, it'll be hard to approach them if I need something from them."

The guy chuckled after hearing Kise's words. Smiling, he placed his elbows on top of his desk and crossed his hands with each other resting his chin on top of them. His eyes mirrored delight as if he found Kise's reply very interesting.

"It's a shame that people around you doesn't know this side of you."

"They don't need to."

"I wonder how such a pretty face like you has this kind of twisted personality. On top of that, even if you don't voice it out loud, I know you don't like being around women." He spoke as if he could read Kise's actions.

"On the other hand, I could perfectly say that that woman just a while ago is your type." Kise countered nonchalantly, arms crossed. This was the reason why both of them seemed to get along fine than anyone around Kise. They could clearly guess what each of them was thinking. In short, they could see through each other. Despite knowing that, Kise didn't feel uncomfortable. It might have been the reason why they became close to each other. Such conversation was normal to them.

The guy Kise was talking to was known as Shima. They met during Kise's second semester as a first year college student. Shima was a year ahead of him but since Kise took advance subjects, they became classmates in some subjects.

Shima let out a loud laugh garnering the attention of their classmates. Eyes almost watery from too much laughing, he tried suppressing it when he saw Kise glaring at him. The last thing Kise wanted was to get people's attention towards them. However, Shima seemed to not care about it.

"Since you know it, how about giving me a hand? She's quite attracted to you. It'll be a pain to get her eye." He urged, grinning.

"Hmmp! Not my problem!" Kise replied disinterestedly as he turned his back to Shima. He knew there wouldn't be an end if he continued to talk to him. Somehow, Shima's personality reminded him of Aomine. Just like him, Shima was also famous with both women and men. He liked socializing and playing with women. However, they weren't totally similar with each other.

"By the way, didn't you say last month that you're dating a senior from another department?" Kise asked without facing him. Shima wasn't even a bit bothered by it and just replied casually.

"Well, I liked her but she was complaining that I wasn't serious with her. She broke up with me last week calling me an idiot and even slapped me on the face. I was serious with her you know. It's just that I didn't understand what she wanted me to do to prove it. Then I found out the next day that she found another boyfriend."

There wasn't any bit of bitterness in his voice but Kise knew he was hurt. If shima says that he was serious, he was serious. Kise believed that. The problem must be with the women he dated. This was why even though Kise thought that Shima and Aomine were somehow the same, there were still a lot of aspects that they differ from each other.

_Aomine was never serious with anybody._

"Hmmm…" was what Kise replied, not pursuing the subject any farther.

When Kise returned home that afternoon, the moving truck as well as the movers had already left. The house next door didn't feel empty anymore. Kise wondered who the new neighbor was as he entered the gate while giving sideway glances on the house beside his. Then he heard a soft cry coming from the neighbor's house. The voice was small but sharp. A baby's cry to be precise.

_Must be a family with a newborn child.._

Kise halted when a thought crossed his mind but deciding it wasn't anything to be bothered about, he went inside the house putting the thought behind.

As days passed by, Kise noticed that the house next door started to emit a different aura. When it was still empty, the house looked dead on the outside. However, day by day, new things would arise. At first, Kise saw that the fence was being repaired. Then the front was towed and the weeds were removed. He couldn't help but observe how the development progressed bit by bit. By the end of the week, his neighbor's house stood with elegance and cleanliness, different varieties of flowers decorating the front yard.

_I wonder how the interior looked like. _Kise pondered as he watched the house from the balcony of his bedroom. The balcony was situated in the second floor of the house so observing from up there was easy for him. The thought made him curious about the tenants as well. It had been a week but he still hadn't met the new owner of the house. However, the cute cries of a baby could often be heard from the inside.

Another week passed by, Kise still didn't meet the new neighbor. Though of the time he would hear a car's engine and a woman's voice usually late at night. During those times, Kise would fight the urge to peek and see who they were but failed as his laziness always kicked in before he could even rise from his bed. One morning, he received a visitor much to his confusion. It was a Saturday daytime and he didn't have any class to attend. He thought of going to the city library but had a second idea when he realized that he still haven't read the novel he borrowed the other day. Too immersed in the novel he was reading, he didn't notice the doorbell ringing not until the person outside pushed the button non-stop.

"Could it be Shima? That bastard coming over without even contacting me first!" Kise grumbled as he headed towards the front door irritatingly. He couldn't think of anyone else to visit him in his house except for his capricious friend. He flung the door open with the thought of giving Shima a nice tongue trashing.

"What do you want Shi—" his words cut off as his eyes widened like a cat in surprise. Unexpectedly, the visitor wasn't Shima but someone he only met for the first time. He caught his breath, managing to raise a question out from his mouth.

"Who—who are you?" Kise's forehead wrinkled, perplexed of the sudden unknown visitor.

"Ah! Good morning. My name is Suzuki Keiji. I'm your new neighbor next door." he started, introducing himself with a radiant smile. "And this is Mine, my son."

_Mine?_ The name rung abnormally in his ears as he stared from the guy in front of him then to the child he was carrying. The child had deep blue ocean-like big eyes staring at him as if mystified from seeing another person in front of him. His cheeks full and pink complementing his round face. Kise found himself rather enthralled by the presence of child.

"Ah—yes, the new occupants next door. I'm Kise Ryouta. Nice to meet you."

"I'm sorry for the sudden visit."

"No, it's fine. Oh—where are my manners. Please come in." Kise invited not sure if it was the right idea but still widened the door open to receive his guest.

"I'm sorry to intrude." Suzuki remarked as he entered the house.

Kise poured the visitor a tea before settling himself on the couch opposite to Suzuki. Kise didn't know how to interact with his visitor without making him uncomfortable for Kise himself was starting to feel the awkwardness of the situation. As much as he believed that the new neighbors should have introduced themselves not long after they'd moved in, a sudden visit from them was the least he expected for the day. Despite the fact that he was used to being surrounded by different kind of people, he felt nervous sitting there, facing the new member of their neighborhood. On top of that, Mine was making him flustered. The kid was just too cute to ignore.

For a moment, Kise studied the man in front of him as he brought his cup of tea to his mouth. The man seemed a little young to be a father. If he would guess, Suzuki's most probably in his early twenties. He was tall and had a fairly fit body that Kise wondered if the man often exercised. His face was well proportioned with his thin perfectly shaped nose and perfectly pink luscious lips. Contrary to Mine's eyes, Suzuki had light brown eyes completely visible under his thick eyelashes. His hair though was of the same shade with Mine, a sun-like gleam that Kise couldn't help but thought of his own hair color; a darker shade of yellow which often made him stood out of the crowd.

"I apologize. We've moved for weeks now but I only introduced myself today. I should have done quickly after we moved in."

"You don't really have to apologize, Suzuki-san. It's understandable that you were busy settling down." Kise replied with a smile, relieved that the guest was feeling comfortable on his chair.

"That's true. I was transferred here a few weeks ago and now I'm adjusting to the new environment. And I have to consider Mine's need as well." He held the child firmly with both hands as Mine tried to reach for Kise as if wanting to be cuddled by him.

"I see. Then are you feeling comfortable with your new neighbors here, Suzuki-san?"

"Please call me Keiji. I feel rather old having called by my last name by such young handsome man like you." he chuckled as he looked at Kise's reaction, satisfied finding Kise's face turning red.

"We—well then, Ke—Keiji-san if that's what you want." Kise stammered as he tried to keep his voice calm though privately he couldn't get used to calling a neighbor informally considering they had just met that same day.

"Thank you. I dare say you're really attractive I can't help but want to become close to you. And as of everyone in the neighborhood, I feel happy that they welcomed me kindly. I'm glad you do as well. By the way Kise-kun, you're house is really nice. It's bright and calm, are you living alone? There seem to be no one but you here." Kieji asked as he turned his head left and right as if looking for something.

"I live alone. My father has a new family now. I feel bad getting in their way so I decided to move out."

"I see. Well, me and Mine are the only ones living together as of the moment." Keiji looked at Mine warmly as the kid struggled lively on his lap. Mine seemed excited for some reason. He kept releasing small giggles.

A look of confusion emerged Kise's beautiful face. _Then that woman's voice wasn't the mother. His girlfriend perhaps?_

Keiji smiled as if getting the questioning look on Kise's face. In a calm manner, he answered the question bugging Kise's mind.

"Mine's mother died a few hours after his birth one and a half year ago. Since then, I raised him as a single parent with the help of the maids I hired. It's a tough job since I'm an office worker but I'm managing. That's the reason why I kept coming home late if you noticed."

After hearing it, Kise felt sad. It was painful to think that Mine lacked a mother to take care and guide him as he grow. It didn't mean that keiji wasn't good enough as a parent. Kise knew that a part of Mine would be forever missing because of the lost of his mother. He understood it for Kise knew that feeling very well. Out of words to respond, Kise apologized which Keiji only smiled off saying it was fine. Yet the tension was somehow in the air. Both remained silent for quite some time until the overwhelming quietness was shattered when Mine suddenly giggled loudly, both arms desperately reaching for Kise. His body moving in somewhat manic fashion, jumping as if wanting to leap from his father's lap. Keiji held him tightly careful enough not to let him drop.

"Mine, stay still or you'll fall."

Mine didn't stop and continued with his contorting movements. Kise gazed the child with affection, chuckling. However, the words Mine uttered the next moment froze both people in surprise.

"Pa—pa—pa—" Mine called, pausing after each syllable, looking at Kise with his eyes wide with excitement, both arms extending towards him.

Kise recovered from his shock and then lovingly smiled, his hand reaching the extended arms of the baby, just about enough to be able to touch Mine's fingers.

"Mine-kun, I'm not your papa. I'm your neighbor onii-san. Your papa is the one holding you right now."

"Pa—pa—pa—" Mine stubbornly replied, grasping Kise's fingers with his small fragile hands.

Keiji burst out laughing eliciting a perplexed frown from Kise. He wondered what Keiji was laughing at.

"I'm sorry" he paused, trying to hold himself from laughing any farther. "Mine calls me dada for daddy. He seemed rather fascinated by you Kise-kun I can clearly say that he'll be very fond of you on the near future. Please be good to him, that is, if it doesn't bother you to have a child around."

"No, I'd be glad to Keiji-san. Mine's such an adorable child I can't help but be drawn to him as well. Can I hold him? "

"Yes, of course." Keiji smiled, happy to oblige Kise's request and carefully handed Mine to Kise. Mine chuckled charmingly as Kise took him from his father's hands. He clung on Kise tightly and merrily rubbed his cheeks against Kise's, showing his deep affection towards him. At that moment, Kise knew that his life would slowly but surely change by the arrival of a new precious being in his life.

_Mine_

He silently repeated the name over and over again inside his head as he hugged the child lovingly as if Mine was his own son. As though understanding Kise's feelings, Mine called him again in a cheerful voice betraying his happiness.

"Pa—papa!"

_End of chapter 8_

_[ah—I'm in the middle of writing the past love of Kise when a new plot suddenly came to my mind for my next fanfic and now I'm too anxious to start it before I lose my ideas. But seeing that I should need to attend to Bliss' story first, I decided to at least finish this one before moving on to my next project. Though I think, Bliss will most probably reach as far as 15 chapters or more. Unfortunately, I'll be having my summer classes pretty soon and that means a slow phase of updates would be expected. I'll update as quick as I can though because I really want to write my next fic asap. *chuckles* I'm very talkative this time I'm sorry. I hope everyone's looking forward to more revelations from here on. Thank you so much for reading BLISS!]_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

His love of three years ago—part 2

_[My thesis period is fast approaching—sweet Aomine—I'm getting anxious just thinking about it. oh well, might as well enjoy writing fics as much as I can before that time comes.]_

Kise was tapping his notes with his index finger growing impatient for the end of his class to come. He couldn't help but curse silently knowing that there was still about ten minutes before the dismissal. It was his last subject for the day and he was getting weary listening to the teacher in front of the class. If it was any other day, Kise wouldn't feel that annoyed over such trivial thing but today, he wanted to go home quickly—even earlier if he could do so. Keiji invited him for a dinner at his house and Kise was beside himself with excitement. He was looking forward to tasting Keiji's cooking. Glancing over his watch for nth time, he slowly slipped his notes in his bag getting ready to dash out of the room the moment the bell chimes. Shima, upon apprehending the look on Kise's face snickered and gave him a light poke with his pen. Kise glared at him with a stern look as if saying not to distract him. A second later, Kise bolted up from his seat the same time as the bell rung signaling the end of the classes.

"Hey! Why in a hurry? Have a date or something?" Shima probed with a saucy smile.

"I wouldn't call it a date. Just some friendly dinner with a neighbor. So I'll be off now." Kise replied then without a second glance, left the room in a hurried pace.

Shima was left wondering on his chair. He noticed that Kise had been acting rather different for days now. Sometimes, he would find him smiling for no particular reason and there was this time when he saw him reading a book about children. However, what perplexed him the most was the growing glow in Kise's entirety that he had never seen before. It was as if a different side of Kise was unfolding right before his eyes—a part of him that might had been always there but Kise had concealed himself. With such new discovery, Shima couldn't help but be curious as to what was causing it to happen.

"A friendly dinner with a neighbor huh…" Shima repeated Kise's words, contemplating on how this had anything to do with his current deviant actions. He was rather put off with the idea of Kise beginning to become someone he didn't know.

Kise rang the doorbell, his heart pounding wildly inside his chest. Keiji had already been in his house for countless times ever since his first visited weeks ago. But it was Kise's first time going into Keiji's home and he didn't know how to react normally. It had been quite a long time since the last time he entered somebody's house—the last was the domain of the person he once treasured the most. Deciding it wasn't the right time to ponder such unhappy thoughts, Kise breathed deeply as he waited for someone to open the door. Just as the perfect timing, he was welcomed with Keiji's kind smile as he gestured him to come inside the house. Somehow, for a reason he couldn't grasp, Kise found Keiji's action like of a person pleasing another. Or was it just his imagination? Surely, he couldn't be putting two and two together. As Kise meekly sat in the living room, he couldn't help but let his gaze wander all over the room. The living area was quite wide and large without much unnecessary ornaments. It might be for the reason of Mine's safety, of course, considering that he was of the age where he could be quite lively. He was sitting on a soft and comfortable sofa with a matching round table in the middle of the furniture set. A flat screen tv was mounted on the wall just the perfect location where you could still see even if you were in the kitchen. Across the room situated the kitchen completely visible from the living area with Keiji gleefully preparing for dinner. Kise, feeling quite uncomfortable sitting there with nothing to do proceeded towards the kitchen hoping that he could be of any help to Keiji.

"Can I help you with anything? It doesn't feel right to just idly sit there when you're so busy preparing for the food for dinner."

Keiji raised his face when he realized that Kise was already there standing in front of him with the bar counter in between them. He appreciated Kise's offer but thinking he was a guest, he refused gently.

"Thank you but I shouldn't make the guest do the work should I? Considering it's your first time in my home. And I really want to show off my cooking skills that I'm afraid I must refuse your kind offer." Keiji's lips curved into an enticing smile sending Kise's mind in total disarray.

It had just been weeks since he met and got to know Keiji yet his every action affected Kise in a manner that confused him. It was as if keiji was sending him signals yet at the same time trying to not step out of line as well.

"It's fine. I just feel like I want to do something than wait there when you're this busy. " Kise smiled back unconsciously batting his eyes that made Keiji awe struck for a while. That day when he introduced himself to his neighbor next door—he had somehow already expected that he would meet a good-looking person but when he had laid his eyes on Kise, he was astonished as to how handsome he was. His eyes of golden yellow color, enchantingly clear and mesmerizing, his fair white complexion arousing an urge in him to touch his skin and feel it. He had a height of that of an average young man yet he was rather sexy with his beautifully sculpted body and a somewhat mysterious aura around him. It was as if he would welcome people but at the same time stash his true self away where none could see it.

As if on cue answering Kise's wish, they heard a loud piercing cry from upstairs garnering their attention away from each other.

"Well perhaps I could ask you a favor and tend for Mine while I finish cooking our dinner then."

Kise's eyes flashed unable to hide his delight. He was happy that he was of any use and on top of that, a nice cuddling with Mine would be great.

"I'd be more than happy to do so."

"Feel free to go upstairs. He's in the second room."

With a nod, Kise went to fetch Mine and after a moment came down with him, visibly enjoying the child's attention. Mine, feeling the same started giving Kise kisses on the cheeks much to Kise's joy. Both snuggled and played with each other as they waited for Keiji to finish preparing for dinner. Kise was so much drawn to Mine for unknown reason; his heart full of love and affection towards the adorable child. Just being with Mine eased away his tiredness from all the day's busy schedule. School had been so taxing lately that his body often aches and his head, suffering headache sometimes.

"Did you miss me? hmmm…Mine?"

"Pa—pa—miss—miss—kiss—kiss—" Mine giggled as he brought his lips on Kise's cheeks happily kissing him. Then he slowly reached out and began grabbing Kise's hair as if captivated by it. Kise groaned, a little hurt by Mine's pulling.

"Mine –no..Naughty child!" he slowly made Mine released his hair and then let him sit on his lap. Then a moment later, Keiji approached both of them with a mile, happy to see that both of them were having a good time.

"Dinner's ready."

As days went by, Kise found that he was unconsciously getting more and more close to the family next door. He would dine with them almost every night making him wonder why Keiji had been very early coming home these days. When before they had met each other, he would come home late almost every night. Another wonder to him as well was Keiji's rather special manner towards him. And of course, his part in this unusual situation. He couldn't help but feel something towards Keiji's gentleness towards him. But he was afraid that it might result to something undesirable. So he kept his thoughts to himself as he continued to watch his heart slowly melting away under Keiji's tantalizing actions. Not until Keiji himself decided to at last, reveal his inner most feelings.

"Kise-kun, I'm really thankful that you're really good to Mine—to us."Keiji started, resting his hand on top of Kise's knees. Mine was already fast asleep and both of them were enjoying a hot tea sitting side by side one fateful evening in Keiji's house. Even though a bit startled by Keiji's advances, Kise tried to remain calm, eyeing Keiji's hand with a little bit of nervousness. Privately, he felt like he already knew what was going to happen.

"I'm thankful to both of you too Keiji-san. I'm really happy that I have a neighbor as nice as you."

"But Kise-kun, to be honest with you, I don't want to be just your neighbor."

With this, Kise's eyes met Keiji's gaze, his heart crazily drumming in his chest. He didn't know what to say.

"I—I don't understand what you mean."

"Do you find it disgusting if I say that I like you? In a romantic way to be precise." Keiji looked at him with serious eyes, full of honestly.

"No—of course not…it's—it's just that…" Kise stammered, his voice trembling betraying his nervousness. _What should I do? I don't know how to respond. _In truth, Kise was beside himself with happiness. He had already been having feelings for Keiji for quite some time now though he was unwilling to accept it to himself. Having such emotions means another possibility of heartache again, and he didn't know if he could afford to experience it again.

"I don't feel disgusted at all." _Come on Kise, this isn't Aomine. You're already over him right? You should give yourself a break and stop thinking about the past_. "Keiji-san, actually…I—I feel the same. I like you too." _that's it! Be happy and forget about the past. You'll be happy. You'll be happy with this person and with Mine._ Kise assured himself as he accepted the new chapter of his life together with Keiji—together with two people who would surely change his life.

Shima gazed at Kise, frowning. Was it just him or Kise had been really happy these few days? It was as if he was slowly turning into another person. He titled his head trying to find a more proper angle in order to see Kise's face. He was sitting behind him but he could still somehow see that Kise's eyes were smiling gleefully. Then an idea popped out his head, decidedly eager to irk Kise just for fun.

"Hey—is that a kiss mark on your nape or what?" Shima asked grinning, though in truth there was not even a single dot or something on Kise's neck.

Instinctively, Kise's hands covered the back of neck, shocked about Shima's remark. His eyes quickly darted, meeting Shima's eyes. Shima himself was surprised with Kise's reaction that he was rendered speechless. The look on Kise's face revealed it all. It was just suppose to be a little prank however, unexpectedly; it raised a speculation that something was amiss.

"Oh—no. Don't tell me…" Shima's eyes widened. "Seriously dude?!" he exclaimed, oblivious to the eyes around them. He was too dumbfounded to care about anything around him. Upon seeing the anxious expression in Kise's face, he knew that there was someone else involve. He wasn't just surprised; he couldn't believe the fact that someone could have capture Kise's affection. _A woman? no. then that only means it's a man, if I'm not wrong!_ Despite the fact that Kise had never dated a woman since the time they met, Shima knew that it wasn't because there wasn't anyone who liked him. In reality, Kise could have anyone he liked but he himself refused everybody. With this, Shima concluded that perhaps, Kise _swing that way_. Not that he had prejudice beliefs about it. Actually, though he might deny it to himself, he found it hard not to be drawn towards Kise's charisma.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Kise tried to feign ignorance but it was already too late. He cursed himself for falling under one of Shima's stupid pranks. His face flushed red when he remembered the night before, his intimate night with Keiji on his bed, making him reflexively respond when Shima pointed out about a hickey.

"Hey—hey! Tell me about it." now Shima was curious to know whom Kise was going out with.

". . ."

"Come on. It's not like I wouldn't find it out soon enough. "

Kise glared at Shima, wishing for him to drop the matter but Shima only stared back at him with his lips curved into a meaningful smile. Then a moment later, Kise sighed exaggeratedly.

"Yeah…I'm going out with someone right now."

"How long?"

"Do you really have to know?"

"Sheesh—it's not gonna kill you to let one soul know. I'm interested in this love life of yours."

"One month"

"Really? Wow so that's the reason why you look like you're floating on the clouds lately."

Kise groaned, confused with what Shima meant. Had he been that transparent?

"Sooooo—what are you?" Shima paused, grinning provocatively.

"What?" Kise aked back, uneasy of what Shima was asking about. The look on his face only added fuel to Kise's perplexed state. What could Shima be trying to accomplish?

"What I mean is are you top or bottom?"

"Shima!" Kise exclaimed in horror. He was so embarrassed he could feel his cheeks burning. "Why are you asking such things?"

"I told you. Because I want to know."

"That is none of your concern! Really..How stupid can you be?" Kise brought his hand to touch his forehead; he could feel a headache coming. "If you already realized my preference, don't just ask stupid questions like its normal to talk about such awkward topics."

"Don't say it like that. It's like you're expecting me to be disgusted because you prefer things like that. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a close-minded person." Shima looked hurt by Kise's misjudgment of him. He leaned back, averting his eyes from Kise.

Kise's expression softened, realizing his error. He thought that if Shima were to find out about his relationship with a man, he would feel sickened and never to come near him again. And Kise would be devastated if that happens. Even though he didn't show it, deep in his heart, he had come to treasure Shima as a dear friend.

"Yeah I know I should have think like that. Sorry."

"If you're really sorry your should answer my question. So are you top or bottom?" Shima gazed at him with a playful smile. That instant, Kise knew he was back to his naughty self again.

"Bastard!" Kise smiled back, glad to have lifted the tense atmosphere a while ago, threw a piece of crumbled paper on Shima who easily evaded it with a laugh.

End of chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

His love of three years ago—part 3

Hoarse moans reverberated all over the pitch-black room, the sounds of the body joining together sensually evident. The bed creaked rhythmically, as they moved trying to satiate the immense desire from the deepest of their being. Kise's lips parted as he gasped, his body burning hot, he could feel his insides being invaded fervently.

"Keiji…" Kise whispered his voice thick with sex. He bit his lips as he felt Keiji's lips snaking through his chest while thrusting inside him, his touch hot and tingling yet gentle. Kise grabbed his rigid member and pumped it so aroused he could feel his rapture coming.

Keiji brought his mouth on Kise's lips, prodding it open with his tongue, exploring the hotness of Kise's inside. Kise responded with enthusiasm, the pleasure almost driving him crazy. With Kieji, he could feel pleasure and sex in a gentle manner—totally opposite when it was with Aomine. Though he had wished for Aomine to hold him in a gentle way, he was glad that Aomine did not. For if, they had shared the same tender lovemaking, he wouldn't have been able to leave him years ago. He loved sex with Aomine, there was no denying that. Yet again, Kise wanted a sex with not just pleasure but with feelings and love as well. And that was what he was experiencing with Keiji now. He so loved the body on top of him, holding him ever so carefully and lovingly; he could feel Kieji's emotions with every movements of their bodies.

"ahh—hnn—nnmmm—"

"Are you feeling good?" Keiji asked, his eyes looking directly at Kise's with full of desire.

"hmmm…" Kise muffled a word, licking his lips as he nodded, and then grabbed Keiji's pelvis urging him to move faster.

Keiji did so in vigorous fashion, hitting Kise's most sensitive spot making him cry out his felicity. Kise's body trembled; he fondled himself faster in a more erratic manner. He moaned and strained already beside himself with pleasure. He clutched the bedspread, trying to make sense of the bewildering new sensations stirring up inside him. He was enjoying every thrust. He found himself wanting Keiji even deeper inside him. He arched his back invitingly for him to penetrate deeper as he tried to reach his rapture with the movement of his hands pleasuring his twitching member. Keiji found this act endearing as he struggled to hold his seed and ejaculate before Kise.

"I'm coming…"

Kise shuddered, something between a scream and a moan coming out from his mouth and then he released his pent up lust smearing it on his abdomen.

"Kise.." Keiji moaned. After a few more thrust, he could not hold it anymore. He clenched his teeth as he felt himself reaching ecstasy, his semen gushing out from his shaft inside Kise's embrace. It was an exquisite experience that was getting more and more pleasurable everytime he did it with Kise. He collapsed on top of Kise, breathing hard as he savored their moment and then withdrew his member from Kise's grip.

He had never thought that one day he would fall in love with a man. Yet now, he couldn't even think of not falling in love with Kise. He loved him so dearly he wanted him just for himself. In his twenty-three years of existence, it was the first time he fell in love with someone and on top of that a man. However, he felt guilty for something he should have told from the very moment they met. He wanted to but he couldn't gather the courage to confess. He was afraid that it would result to a misunderstanding and the possibility that Kise might call the relationship off.

"I love you." Keiji whispered, bringing his hand to caress Kise's cheeks and then possessively clutched him against his body. Kise, feeling comfortable, slowly closed his eyes as he drifted to sleep but before he was completely oblivious to the world, he heard Keiji saying something, though the words were vague to his ears.

"I'm sorry…"

They were already going out for almost a year and Kise couldn't ask for more. He was happy with how things were, having a child calling him papa and a lover who treasured him so much. He had grown used to the way Mine treated him as a father. It seemed not intervening to the relationship between Mine and his real father—Keiji. Actually, it brought the family closer with Kise around. Mine could feel so much love and he had never even wonder why he didn't have mother—or maybe he was just still so young to understand things. Kise tried to balance his time in his studies and his time with his newfound family. Almost all the time, he spent the night at Keiji's house and went to school from there. Indeed, they were like a real happy family. Quarrels within lovers didn't escape though. They would sometimes fight over trivial things but most of the time Keiji would be the one to make up first and smoother things. Kise felt so lucky to have Keiji as his lover and he was so happy that they were able to survive that long. Even Shima had met Keiji and Mine and showed his full support for them. During these times, the radiance came back to Kise. His genuine smiles, who everyone so much adored, his tenderness and kindness, his unadulterated being revealed itself. There was nothing he could ask for, except for his painful memories of Aomine to leave him totally. Sometimes, even though he didn't mean to, gush of memories would come back to him, making him remember the painful past he had. It was as if showing him the ugly reality of love yet Kise was always holding to that hope that his current relationship would remain unperturbed and strong.

One fine afternoon, Keiji was driving his car with Kise sitting beside him in the passenger sit. They were heading towards downtown to go shop and buy groceries. Mine was being taken care of Keiji's hired part-time maid who would come at six in the morning and leave at six in the evening. Keiji planned it that way saying their private time shouldn't be disturbed. It was a normal day without any occasion or whatsoever. Just a usual say for Kise and Keiji spending time together—it was supposed to be like that. After they finish buying everything they should, they would spend an hour eating in a restaurant then head home before the maid's work time ends. Yet how how did it go wrong? It was supposed to be just a normal happy day.

Kise groaned, his head throbbing painfully. His neck felt like it was detached from his body and his spine was aching so much he couldn't move normally. Blinking his eyes slowly, his vision was blurred and he could feel something wet dripping from his hair and eyelashes. Trying to remember where he was, he reached to touch his forehead, surprised to find it wet and slippery. He could hear noises everywhere with one sound topping all.

_A siren?_

With that, a realization hit him. He instinctively opened his eyes wide, appalled when he saw his hands full of blood, the glass of the car broken. He tried to move his head, lifting it, relieved that he didn't seem to break his neck but then when his eyes darted to his side, his body trembled convulsively.

He gasped, trying to say a word but for a moment, nothing came out from his parted lips. He felt his throat constricting, his chest tightening and after a few second, a loud cry escaped from his lips.

"Keiji!" his body shook violently as he witnessed the state they were in. Then he remembered—they were on the way to the supermarket—Keiji was driving in a normal speed—then without any warning, a big truck came rushing towards them—before Keiji could evade the truck, it was already too late and it hit them crashing the front of the car. But the most horrifying was that the biggest damage was on the driver's side, leaving Kise with only small cuts and scratches. It was fortunate that Keiji always reminded him of fastening the seatbelts, which he often found annoying. He didn't like it because it restricted his moves.

Kise stumbled unfastening his seatbelt, his hands still shaking uncontrollably. Not caring with his body's own complaints, he reached to touch Keiji's face. Even with the seatbelt on, Keiji was hurt so badly that Kise couldn't stop from weeping his fears. He cried as he called Keiji's name over and over hoping for him to open his eyes. Keiji's head was resting flaccid on the driver's stirring wheel, blood all over his face. The car's window smashed with blood smeared on it. Kise was oblivious to what was going on and was only focused at Keiji, crying and calling him as if waking him up from a nightmare. Indeed, it was a nightmare—for Kise, it shouldn't be real. Then Kise felt his body being dragged away as he tried to grab to Keijis' hand afraid to let him go for he might not see him again.

"Sir! Please calm down. We are going to take you to the hospital. Do you hear me?" one of the medics who was holding him said, lifting him away from the crashed vehicle.

"No! No! Please! Please! I don't want to leave him! Please help him! Save him!" Kise pleaded hysterically as he struggled to free from the medic's grip.

"We are going to take him to the hospital with you. Please calm down and get in the ambulance."

Kise saw the medics carefully took Keiji from the blasted car to the ambulance. Only then, he followed and got into the vehicle, sitting beside Keiji's bed as the ambulance hurried to the hospital. Kise held Keiji's hand tightly, whispering his prayer and calling Keiji's name like a broken record.

_This isn't happening. Please please wake me up from this bad dream please_. Kise sobbed unconscionably but he knew that it wasn't just a dream. His head was in so much pain he couldn't see straight and his body was aching so much he couldn't stop trembling. However, it didn't matter—all his concentration was on Keiji who was lifelessly lying in front of him. The medics tried to sit him still but he refused and stayed by Keiji's side. A small movement from Keiji's hand startled Kise and his eyes flung open, a little relieved that Keiji reacted and then a moment later, his eyes slowly returning to the present and gazed at Kise with sorrowful sadness and relief. As if responding to Kise's tight hold, he squeezed Kise's hand lightly as he parted his lips to utter a word.

"I—I'm sorry." The single utterance was thick with deep sincerity, choked out rather than merely spoken.

"No—I'm fine. Please don't say anymore. We'll get through this." Kise smiled as if assuring Keiji that everything would be all right.

The tension and the anxiety he had been carrying since the very beginning was welling up inside him, demanding for release. _It's time to tell him the truth._ Keiji's eyes began to sting and then tears flowed voluntarily, washing away some of the blood that was all over his face.

"I love you so much—I love you with all my heart."

"Yes—I know. I love you too." Kise replied bringing Keiji's bloodstained hand into his mouth, kissing it affectionately.

"Mine's mother—your name." Keiji uttered with difficulty, coughing as he tried to confess the truth about Mine.

"Shhhh…we'll talk about this after you get well okay."

"She—she whispered your name before her last breath—I'm sorry for hiding it from you." in an absolutely strained manner, Keiji took something from his pocket and gave it to Kise who, without glancing what it was, accepted it. His eyes remained transfixed at Keiji, afraid that he might slip away the moment he took his eyes away.

"Please don't say anymore…you're straining yourself."

One of the medic distracted them, motioning for him to step aside. "Sir, we've arrived. The nurse will take care of your wounds." The medics were frantic, trying to move faster but cautiously. Kise followed them when they ran Keiji into the hospital and then calling the attention of the nurses and doctors. He was beside himself with worries and fright, shrugging the nurses off when they tried to take him away to attend his wounds.

"No! I don't want to leave him." He snarled, grabbing Keiji's hand as he ran beside his hospital bed towards the emergency room. His eyes still wet with tears, like there was no stopping of them from pouring.

"Kise—"

"Keiji—Keiji! Please fight for me and for Mine! Please!"

Keiji smiled. It was a smile full of happiness and sorrow. It was as if he was satisfied yet despite that, he looked sad. Kise's heart drummed violently, his throat parched and dry from sobbing, his hands trembling and his heart wincing in pain. The nurses forced him to separate from Keiji as they hurriedly get him inside the emergency room. Everything was in chaos inside Kise's mind; he couldn't grasp what was happening anymore. The voices were far and void but one distinct voice was clear and unmistakable as the words were uttered, clearly registering in his mind.

"Mine—he—he is your son."


End file.
